


Mr. Hemmings.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Mr. Hemmings.

I walked into my Maths classroom, on a Monday morning, like usual. I can't believe they are making me take maths! I didn't pass during Secondary School, so here I was in college, taking Maths, once again. To be honest, I'd rather sleep in my bed. It was 8 in the morning!

There were already a few people in the class; people I didn't know. I sat at an empty table, that was in the middle of the room. I sighed and rested my head on my elbow, trying to keep my eyes open. 

And then the door opened, someone walked through, I looked up at him, he was gorgeous, I'm not even kidding, we're talking sex-god gorgeous. He walked straight to the teacher's desk. No! Surely he could not be the teacher, he looked so young! 

He had such a young looking face, and his blue eyes just looked too innocence, and his blonde quiff hair, was, well it looked really nice, and from my knowledge, teacher's never looked good! 

He placed the books in his hand on the desk, and then he looked up to the class, his eyes glancing over everyone one of us, I felt my cheeks redden when he looked my way, his eyes really were blue, not just a normal blue, a completely striking version of blue, seriously they stood out, and I was finding difficulty looking away. 

"Morning class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Hemmings" He said, smiling, showing his perfect white teeth, I wanted to scream, was everything perfect about him? Wow, I had only laid my eyes on this guy not 5 minutes ago, and now I couldn't take my eyes away. 

Mr. Hemmings started walking around the room, handing out blue work books to everyone, along with a maths textbook. 

"We're going to be doing some basic things today, so don't worry" He chuckles, probably noticing how tired everyone in the room looked. "I want you all to look at the first page of your textbooks and complete all the questions, you have 20 minutes" Mr. Hemmings said, and then he sat down, picking up his own maths book, he looked like he was marking tests. 

I sighed and opened my text book and maths book, and I groaned internally. Fractions, we had to work out fractions! Basic maths? Nope, I can't do fractions. I started writing down the questions in my maths book, and then I tried to answer the questions. But I was pretty helpless on fractions, they just didn't make sense. 

Once 20 minutes was up, I had completed 10 of the 30 questions, and I didn't even think they were right. Mr. Hemmings collected the books, and told us we could have a break, and be back in 10 minutes, I grinned and left the classroom, and wondered up to the cafe. I brought myself something to eat and drink and made my way back to the class room. I still had a few minutes left, so I ate outside of the classroom. 

Once I had finished, I threw the wrapper into the bin and walked into the class room. Everyone was still here. Did anyone but me even leave?

I noticed our books were back on our tables, I opened my maths book, and frowned. I only got 5 questions right. And to make it even better Mr. Hemmings had made a comment on my work. 

'Ms. (Y/L/N) please see my after class'

I sighed. 

For the next half of the class, Mr. Hemmings would ask Maths questions and one of us had to put our hands up to answer it. I answered like 3. I really sucked at maths. 

I was kind of dreading after class, I didn't wan the hot teacher to yell at me. Gosh, I wonder how old he actually? He looked my age! Okay, maybe he looked a little older then a 17 year old. Maybe 20? How long were teaching courses?

Once class had ended I stayed in my chair until everyone but Mr. Hemmings ad myself had left. I stood up and walked over to Mr. Hemmings, god he was so hot. I might die. 

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I say, a frown still on my lips. My eyes finding his lips, as he spoke. 

"Yes well (Y/N), I wanted to ask you about your fractions from this morning" He said, I nodded. 

"I'm not very good at Maths, you probably noticed, plus, I don't know I was distracted" I admit, I don't know, maybe flirting a little would be fun. 

"Distracted by what?" He asked, standing up, and Jesus, he was tall! My head came up to his shoulders, just below them actually! 

"Honestly?" I smirked, looking up slightly, "You were, Sir. See I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but you are insanely gorgeous, and I feel a little embarrassed to admit that" I say, with a nervous giggle. 

"Well that's good, because I had difficultly taking my eyes off you, That must sound weird, I'm your teacher, I'm sorry" He rambles. 

"Mr. Hemmings, it's fine, really. Plus you don't look that much older then I am" I questioned. 

"I'm 23, and you're 17, right?" He asked, and I nodded. 

We both chuckled for some reason. 

"Should we kiss to break the tension?" I asked, mostly joking. "I wish we could, but not on college grounds" He said, straightening his tie and stepping away from me. 

"Oh" I say, a little disappointed. "But, once we're off college grounds, that's a completely different matter" Mr. Hemmings said, his lips forming a smirk. I copied and nodded.

"So would you like to go and get lunch?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded. "That would be lovely"  


End file.
